vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Satan (Original Devilman)
|-|Ryo= |-|Satan= Summary Ryo Asuka is a friend of Akira's who was actually the fallen angel Satan, he eventually fell in love with Akira shortly before the twenty-year war. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | At least 7-B, likely High 6-A, possibly far higher Name: Ryo Asuka, Satan, Angel of Light Origin: Devilman Gender: Intersexual Age: Millions to billions of year old Classification: Angel, Human Powers and Abilities: |-|Human=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Precognition (Can feel danger of the future), Social Influencing (Influenced the world to start a manhunt), Acausality (Type 1; Unaffected by the changes in the timeline by time travel), Time Travel (Can easily travel through time and space) and BFR (Can travel through time and space with other people) |-|Satan=Same but way stronger, Flight, Large Size (Type 2; Is around the same height as Zenon), Size Manipulation (Can increase and decrease his size), Plant Manipulation (His light made plants flourish), Light Manipulation, Reality Warping and Fate Manipulation (Subconsciously warped reality to establish the events in the manga), Immortality (Type 1), Acausality (Type 1; Remembered everything in the time loop), Transformation (Transformed to a human), Ice Manipulation and Weather Manipulation (Created ice age on purpose to hibernate on ice), Aura (Has aura of light around him) and Summoning (Can summon his demon army), Fusionism, Possession and Power Absorption (Demons can merge or possess with other lifeforms or objects to gain its characteristics, and as leader of the demons he is likely able to do so despite being an Angel, with Satan case he can even force things to merge), Telekinesis (Killed all these Demons with his Mind), Reactive Evolution, Teleportation (Capable of teleporting to the hosts he can possess), Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Fusionism, Empathic Manipulation, Possession and Power Absorption (Resisted all of the merging's effects on him) Attack Potency: Unknown | At least City level, likely Multi-Continent level (Superior to Zennon, accidentally bisected Devilman with a single blast. Stated that he created ice age on purpose to hibernate), possibly far higher (Part of the Demon Lord, who is comparable in power to God, who in turn created the Earth) Speed: High Hypersonic (Escaped the Earth's orbit during his battle with Devilman) Lifting Strength: Unknown | At least Class M (Far above Zenon) Striking Strength: Unknown | At least City Class, likely Multi-Continent Class (Managed to cleave Devilman in half), possibly far higher Durability: Unknown | At least City level, likely Multi-Continent level (Easily took hits from Devilman), possibly far higher Stamina: Extremely High. Was able to fight against Devilman without tiring. Range: Thousands of kilometers. Covered the entirety of Russia with his light. Standard Equipment: Hunting rifle that acts as a pistol. Intelligence: Very high. Was able to turn the entire world to do a manhunt for demons and devilmen, and managed to create a plan that destroyed humanity. Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Human | Satan Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Angels Category:Manga Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Sadists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Plant Users Category:Light Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Fate Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Social Influencers Category:Transformation Users Category:Ice Users Category:Weather Users Category:Aura Users Category:Summoners Category:Devilman Category:BFR Users Category:Time Travelers Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Immortals Category:Unknown Tier